


Picture of Health

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [293]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek isn't named - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, of course it's Derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/08/19: “fitness, hell, fan”





	Picture of Health

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/08/19: “fitness, hell, fan”

“ _Hell! No!”_

Stiles had gone along with many a dubious idea of Scott’s, but joining a gym?

Scott repeated, “Maybe we’ll get stronger and, ya know, less pathetic at lacrosse.”

“Do I look like a fan of sweating, straining, humiliating myself in front of gym rats?”

“This isn’t a gym. It’s”

“Welcome to Hales Fitness Center!” The gorgeous guy greeted Stiles, there only because of Scott’s sad puppy dog eyes.

The gorgeous guy’s tight t-shirt and shorty gym shorts revealed every muscle, every bulge. And then… his eyes, and his smile…

“Yes, I’d like a lifetime membership, please,” Stiles replied.


End file.
